


Bonds & Other Knotty Problems

by Diana Williams (dkwilliams), dkwilliams



Series: Wishes & Dreams [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 14:19:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3123302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dkwilliams/pseuds/Diana%20Williams, https://archiveofourown.org/users/dkwilliams/pseuds/dkwilliams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dumbledore and Snape share a bond, but do they both have the same idea about what that means?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bonds & Other Knotty Problems

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: this story takes place immediately after "Third TIme's the Charm" but before "Make a Wish"

Albus Dumbledore hummed as he entered the infirmary. He couldn't recall a day as wonderful as this in at least the last one hundred years. It was a beautiful Friday evening and the setting rays of the sun were shining in through the windows, giving everything a golden hue. The students were gone for the summer, and Voldemort was gone for good. Best of all, Severus had woken up from a weeklong coma the previous day and he was going to recover fully from his injuries at the last battle. 

Albus had endured a long day devoted to the business of running the school and advising the Ministry. It had kept him away for the entire day from the man he had just come to realize that he loved. Now he intended to spend the weekend with Severus, Ministry and Hogwarts be damned.

"Good evening, Poppy," he called out cheerfully. "How has our patient been today? I brought him a present - a book, as a matter of fact." Albus held up the gaily-wrapped package in his hand as she came out of her little office. "This should keep him amused - for a little while."

Madam Pomfrey sighed. "He's not here, Albus."

Albus stared at her blankly, then looked into the ward to confirm that Severus' bed was empty. "Not here? But he's still recovering! Where else would he be?"

Poppy shrugged expressively. "You know Severus. He's the world's worst patient. This morning he told me he didn't have time to lie about and nothing I could say would keep him in that bed."

Albus scowled. "You should have Stunned him."

Poppy frowned in irritation. "I'm a nurse, not an auror. If a patient doesn't want to stay here and is capable of leaving, there's not much I can do."

Albus sighed. "Forgive me, Poppy. You're right, of course. It's just…"

"You're worried about him," Poppy said gently. "I'm glad. He needs someone to worry about him." She hesitated, then said, "You do know that he's in love with you, don't you?"

Albus was taken aback. "Yes, but how did you know?"

"Other than the fact that the two of you were exploring each other's tonsils last night when you thought I wasn't looking?" she asked, then said in a softer tone of voice, "I have come to know Severus quite well over the past few years, what with putting him back together after his missions. There's an expression in his eyes when he looks at you. It's not obvious if you don't know what you're looking for, but if you do, well, it's a bit heartbreaking."

Albus' eyes darkened at the thought of his Severus' past suffering. "He won't look that way anymore, Poppy. I promise that I'll take good care of him."

"You had better," she said tartly. "Otherwise you will have _me_ to answer to, Albus Dumbledore."

"A thought that will keep me on my best behaviour," he replied, his eyes twinkling at her.

Poppy smacked him on the arm. "Out with you! There's a wizard out there who needs caring for."

"And I shall do just that," Albus said, then looked over at the empty bed and grumbled, "Of course, I have to find him first."

* * *

Finding Severus proved easier said than done. Albus checked Severus' chambers first, hoping that the irascible Potions master had done something sensible, like going to bed. Once he'd persuaded the portrait guarding Severus' rooms to let him in, however, he found they were empty and cold. The headmaster shivered as he looked around the bleak, cheerless sitting room, devoid of any comfort except for Severus' precious books. The stone floors were bare, the fireplace tiny and unlit, and the tattered couch looked like it had seen better days. Only the bookcases along the wall looked in decent shape, and as Albus ran his fingers over the leather bindings of the books, he noted that both books and shelves were dust-free.

Silently, Albus damned himself for not visiting Severus more often over the past twenty years. He'd always made it a point to invite the Potions master up to his rooms for their little talks, patting himself on the back for getting Severus out of his dark rooms and into the light for a little while. Then he had cast Severus back down into the darkness without a second thought. 

Well, he could do something about seeing that Severus had the surroundings he deserved, Albus thought determinedly, and would - once he'd tracked the wizard down. Whether Severus liked being pampered or not.

Amused by the thought of Severus' ranting at the modification of his austere surroundings, Albus left his gift sitting on the table and went in search of the missing man. He checked the Potions labs, both the classroom and Severus' personal workroom. Both were empty, although he noticed with irritated amusement that Severus' private lab looked more lived-in than his chambers. Jars and books filled all the shelves and the worktable was cluttered with apparatus and scrawled notes. A comfortable chair was drawn up in front of the hearth where a fire was laid and ready to be lit. A stack of journals on the nearby table told Albus that this was where Severus spent most of his free time.

Only not today. In fact, it looked like no one had been in here since before the last battle. 

A check of the staff room, the Slytherin dormitories, and the Astronomy tower all proved fruitless. His last hope was the school library. Although Severus seemed to prefer his private collection these days, during Severus' school days the boy had nearly lived in the library. Albus had often caught him there after curfew, so absorbed in a book that he hadn't been aware of the time - or, in at least one case, the day.

Albus hurried toward the library and was relieved to see a candle burning in the darkness. He could see Severus hunched over a book, a frown creasing his forehead as he focused on the page he was reading. The surface of the table was littered with discarded tomes, and Albus wondered just how long Severus had been sitting there. He hoped that Severus had eaten _something_ during the day, but rather doubted it.

As Albus watched, a strand of hair fell over Severus' face. Impatiently, he pushed it back behind one ear, and Albus noticed the younger man's hand was shaking. Enough was enough, he decided.

Albus entered the library and cleared his throat loudly. Levelling a severe look at the errant Potions master, he said, "Severus, aren't you supposed to be resting?"

Severus' head snapped up and Albus was surprised to see fear momentarily reflected on the Potion master's face before he masked it behind his usual cool expression. 

"Albus," he said, his voice slightly hoarse.

"I thought as much," Albus said with mock sternness. "This isn't good for you, Severus. You were unconscious for a week; you should be resting."

"Some might think a week in a coma would provide enough rest," Severus said, scowling as he looked back down at his book. "As I told Poppy, I am _fine_. I have work to do."

"It is summer holiday, the students are all gone, and Voldemort is dead. Any work that you have can wait." Albus picked up one of the books and saw that it was a book on magical bond, then looked at Severus in surprise. "You're reading about bonds? Why didn't you just ask me?"

Albus could see the faint blush on Severus' cheeks. "You were busy."

"Not too busy for you, and now I have all weekend to devote to you." Albus put down the book and laid his hand over Severus'. 

He was surprised when Severus eased his hand away under the pretence of stacking up the books. Knowing how much Severus had wanted to be his lover, this avoidance seemed odd.

"Come, Severus," he said, holding out his hand. "It's too cold for you to be sitting here for hours. We'll go down to your chambers, have a nice cup of tea, and talk in private."

He didn't think he'd imagined the shadow that fell across Severus' face, although the younger wizard obediently abandoned his books. He definitely knew he wasn't imagining the resigned look as Severus led the way to his room, and that combined with his unusual docility to make Albus' unease grow.

"Well," Albus said when they arrived, looking around Severus' sitting room again, "first things first. Let's get this room warmed up a bit."

With a wave of his wand, he transformed the small fireplace into a larger one, with a cheerful fire blazing within and a shiny kettle steaming on the hob, ready for tea. Another wave, and a tea service with Severus' favourite biscuits appeared on the end table by the couch.

"A little more comfort wouldn't go amiss, either," Albus said.

He waved his wand a third time and a sedately coloured, thick carpet settled into place on the floor between the battered couch and the hearth. The couch itself magically plumped up with new stuffing and the tattered fabric repaired itself, and the candles set along the wall burst into life as well. 

"That's better," Albus said, then turned to smile at Severus. "Don't you think so, Severus?"

Severus shrugged. "If you like it, Headmaster." He crossed to one of the bookcases lining the wall and pulled out a bottle and two glasses. "Whiskey?"

Albus frowned. "Headmaster?" he repeated, disbelief in his voice. "Why in Circe's name are you calling me that? And I don't think you should be drinking, considering your recent injuries."

"Very well." 

Severus resealed the bottle, and Albus' frown deepened. The Potions master was being entirely too docile and that _had_ to be wrong. Albus wondered if he should drag the man back up to the infirmary, then decided to try talking to him first.

Albus sat down on the couch and patted the seat next to him invitingly. "Why don't you sit here, next to me?" he coaxed. 

Severus obeyed, and Albus saw him shiver as he did. Concerned, he put an arm around the younger wizard to warm him up, and was surprised again when Severus turned his face towards him, clearly inviting a kiss.

Albus had planned on talking to Severus first but decided that a little kiss would be a good idea. It might relax Severus, make him lower the shields he'd put up. He tilted his head and pressed his lips against Severus', kissing him gently. 

The moment his lips touched Severus', he felt the shivery-warm sensation of their bond again. He knew Severus felt it too when he groaned and opened his mouth to deepen the kiss. Albus plunged in gladly, revelling in the heat and sweetness of his lover's need. It was so good, better than any lover's kiss he had ever known, and he wanted _more_.

It was Severus' shivering that made Albus realise that he was going too far, too fast. He pressed one last kiss on his lover's mouth, gentler than the previous ones, then loosened his hold and sat back. 

By the light of the fire, he could see that an unaccustomed flush coloured Severus' cheeks and his hair was tumbled about his face in a way that looked downright wanton. It was the most enticing sight he'd seen in far too many years, and Albus couldn't resist the urge to reach out and trace his fingers over his lover's lips. Severus' blush deepened, and his hands shook as he lifted them to unfasten the openings of his robe.

Concerned that he was pushing Severus faster than his recovering body could take, Albus gently covered Severus' hands with his own, stilling them.

"Slowly, my dear," he said tenderly. "We have plenty of time for that, once you are fully recovered."

Severus looked at him, surprise clear in his eyes. "I thought you'd want to claim me immediately." Then his eyes darkened and his mouth twisted as he pulled his hands free and looked away. "Of course you wouldn't. Forgive my presumption; I know that I'm not sexually appealing, and I'll try not to make this too onerous a burden for you. I won't ask you to provide physical contact beyond what the bond requires, and I don't expect either your affection or your fidelity."

Albus stared at Severus, stunned by this announcement. "Well, that is unacceptable because I shall require both of _you_ ," he said sharply.

Severus nodded his head, appearing unsurprised by this. "Of course," he said, his voice dull and listless. "You may ask whatever you wish of me."

Now Albus was really worried. Taking hold of Severus' hands again, he demanded, "What is wrong with you, Severus? What is all this nonsense about being a burden, and why are you being so - so bloody _submissive_?"

Severus blinked, looking surprised to hear the headmaster swearing. "I've been doing some reading…"

"I _know_ that," Albus said impatiently. "What I want to know is just _what_ you've been reading, although I think I know."

The slight flush had returned to Severus' cheeks, and he refused to meet Albus' eyes. "Of course you know," he snapped. "You know all about magical bonds, don't you? Tell me, Albus, has _anything_ been my choice? Or has this - this _bond_ manipulated me from the start?"

Albus frowned, although he was almost relieved to see Severus acting more like his normal self. "Manipulated you?"

Severus stood up and began pacing back and forth in front of the fireplace. "All those years ago, when I first started feeling this way about you - was it the bond making me fall in love?"

"Severus, I'm certain - "

"And my decision to return to Hogwarts, to you, was that really _my_ choice?" Severus demanded. "Or was it the bloody decision of this bloody bond?"

"The bond doesn't make you do anything that you don't want to do," Albus said firmly. He summoned the kettle from the fireplace and set about making tea, thinking that would help calm the irate Potions master. "Tea, Severus?"

Severus ignored him as he kept pacing. "Am I nothing more than a plaything, to be controlled by one wizard or another? Do I have any free will at all?" 

"You are _not_ my plaything," Albus said sharply. "And I resent you implying that I would treat you in such a manner. How on earth could you even think that?" 

As Severus opened his mouth to speak, Albus held up his hand to stop him. "Yes, I will admit that I have manipulated several people in this war, particularly you and Harry. But I would not do so in matters of the heart."

"You'll forgive me if I find that hard to believe," Severus said bitterly.

"Severus, you have my word that I knew nothing of this bond between us until we kissed last night. But even if I _had_ known of such a bond, do you honestly think that I would treat you in such a manner?" Albus asked, his voice sharp. "That I would deliberately send you into the enemy's hands, knowing that you would be damaged in the process, although you would be forced to return to me? That I would dangle my affection before you until he was destroyed? That I would only give in now, a reward for your 'good behaviour'?"

Severus flushed again and looked towards the fireplace, avoiding Albus' angry eyes. "I don't know," he muttered. 

Then he sighed and rubbed his forehead. "No," he admitted. "I know you wouldn't do that."

Albus was relieved to hear him say that, not knowing what he would have done if Severus honestly believed he could be that callous.

"Good. Now, come back here, sit down, and drink your tea. You've had a long day and need your rest." He poured out a cup for himself, stirring two spoonfuls of sugar into it.

Instead of obeying, Severus continued looking into the fire, running his fingers along the edge of the mantle. Albus thought he looked absurdly young and unsure suddenly, and wondered what had brought this about. 

"The books said that in a wizard's bond, the more powerful wizard becomes the dominant one in the relationship," Severus said. "The less powerful wizard is required to submit to the other in all ways, including sexually, and is bound to serve him till death. The more powerful wizard is not similarly bound and derives benefits through the bond such as greater longevity at the cost of the subjugated wizard's own life force…" His voice trailed off.

Albus sighed and set his teacup on the table. "Severus, what you were reading about is an entirely different kind of bond, and Dark Magic at that. It is a bond forced by one wizard upon another, and in that kind of bond, the dominant wizard preys upon the other, siphoning his magical energy and life force. He controls his partner, much like Voldemort did with his followers. That is not the type of bond we have."

Severus turned to look at him, a slight frown on his forehead. "It isn't?"

Albus shook his head. "What we have is a natural bond, an affinity of our magic for each other. It draws us together but does not compel us to unite. Should we choose to do so, there will be a _sharing_ of our magical and life force energies. You will notice an increase in your magical abilities, and I will derive the benefit of your youth and stamina, but not at a cost to your own health or longevity."

Severus looked a little relieved at this and took a step closer to the couch. "And we won't be required to live in each other's pockets?" 

He picked up the teacup from the end table, took a sip, then made a face. "Ugh! Too sweet!"

"That's because it's _my_ teacup," Albus replied, amused. 

Severus hastily set down the cup and accepted the one Albus poured for him. He sat down on the couch again, his forehead still creased in thought. "Does the bond still require sexual congress to initiate this sharing?"

Albus nodded. "Yes, that much is similar." He caught the shadow on Severus' face and reached out to gently touch his cheek. "My dear, I assure you that the thought of being intimate with you fills me with pleasure, not abhorrence."

"How can you say that?" Severus said harshly, pulling away from Albus' touch. "I am not the untouched youth I was when I first approached you. I have been with others, done things that would shock you - " He closed his eyes and tightened his lips to a thin line.

"I sincerely doubt that," Albus said drily. "I am one hundred and sixty years old, Severus, and I am neither innocent nor a prude. Although I may not have practiced those acts that so concern you, it doesn't mean that I am unaware that they exist."

"I am not - beautiful," Severus muttered, his eyes still closed. 

"You are to me," Albus said gently. He grasped Severus' chin and turned his head so that the younger wizard had to meet his eyes. "And I love you, Severus. With all my heart and soul. I hope that you love me as well."

Severus' eyes locked on his. "How can you even question that? I've loved only you for almost twenty years."

Albus caressed Severus' cheek tenderly. "Although I cannot say the same, I _can_ say that you are the only one I will love for the rest of my life. You have my complete fidelity, now and forever. " 

He kissed Severus again, more intensely than the first time. Severus melted under the onslaught, and the way he moaned as Albus deepened the kiss fired the headmaster's blood. He pushed Severus back on the couch, following him down and covering the long, lean body with his own. Severus' hands clutched Albus' shoulders almost desperately, as if trying to keep him from going anywhere. Not that Albus had any intentions of doing so. He broke the kiss only to savour the taste of his lover's skin as his mouth moved along Severus' cheek and then down to his throat.

"Merlin!" Severus gasped, his hands clenching on Albus' shoulders so tightly that he knew he'd have bruises there. 

Albus chuckled as he lifted his head to smile down at the younger wizard. "Not quite, although I _am_ flattered." 

He rocked his hips experimentally against his lover and heard him gasp again. "Shall I see what else I can entice you into calling me?"

Severus glared up at him even as his body responded to the gentle thrusts. "We are _not_ going to hump on this couch like randy teenagers, Albus."

"Why ever not?" Albus replied, grinning wickedly. "We both appear to be finding it quite delightful."

"Because it's not dignified," Severus retorted. "I didn't do this when I _was_ a randy teenager."

Albus thought that was quite possibly the saddest thing he had heard in a long time, and he stopped his teasing thrusts. Tenderly, he smoothed back Severus' hair. 

"The point of life is to enjoy it, dear heart. Sex isn't supposed to be dignified - if it is, then you're doing it wrong. Sex is laughs and groans and whimpers. It's legs in the air, sweat on your belly, and semen in your hair." He waggled his eyebrows at his lover. "And I have quite a bit of hair, too - plenty of targets."

Severus snorted. "I see. This is a plot to make me wash my hair more often."

Albus tenderly stroked Severus' hair again. He thought he understood the younger wizard's self-loathing, his disgust at having to touch himself for any reason, and vowed to make Severus realise how wonderful and beautiful and cherished he was. Especially cherished.

"Oh, my plotting is far more devious than that. Shared showers and baths, to be precise." 

Severus blushed again, and Albus laughed out loud, delighted at having such an affect on the other man. 

"Seriously, Albus - the couch?"

Albus considered relocating to the bed for a moment, then decided it would take too much time and effort. Severus' eyes were shadowed with fatigue but it was obvious from the hardness pressing against his body that the man wouldn't be able to rest in his current condition.

"The couch," he said, kissing Severus once more to silence his protests. 

He rocked against Severus again and heard him gasp, felt him rock up to meet Albus' thrusts. It was awkward, it wasn't entirely what either wanted, but it was felt wonderful. And Albus knew what would feel even better.

He slid down his lover's body, pushing Severus' robes up and his trousers down, then took his prick into his mouth. 

"No!" Severus almost sat bolt upright, jerking away from Albus.  
  
Albus gave him a surprised look as he sat back on his heels, wondering what had triggered that response. "It's all right, Severus," he said soothingly. "I won't do anything you don't want me to do. Would you prefer me to use my hand instead?"

"You shouldn't - not for me."

There was a hint of self-loathing in Severus' voice, and Albus sighed. "My dear, this isn't a hardship for me. I _enjoy_ fellatio, and I've been told that I'm rather good at it, although a bit out of practice at the moment."

Severus flushed slightly but he relaxed back down on the couch. "You _like_ doing this?"

Albus met Severus' eyes, letting him see the lust smouldering there. "I like it very much. Will you let me show you?"

Still slightly flushed, Severus jerked his head in a single nod. As he took his lover's prick back into his mouth, Albus felt Severus' fingers slide into his hair, just touching him, not trying to direct his actions. He smiled and turned his attention back to his task. He heard Severus' breathing turn ragged and the younger man's clenching of his hair was almost painful, but Severus didn't seem to be in any distress. In fact, his hips were starting to make little jerking motions. Albus encouraged him to move freely. 

He pulled his mouth off the rampant erection, continuing to fist it with his hand, and moved lower, first licking the heavy balls and then running a teasing tongue further down. He heard a strangled gasp and had just enough time to take Severus' prick back into his mouth before his lover exploded.

Only when he was certain that every drop from his lover's climax had been drained did he release the softening shaft and look up. Severus was looking at him with an expression combining satiation and wonder, and Albus couldn't help chuckling. He readjusted Severus' clothing, then moved back up to take Severus into his arms. Shifting on the couch so that he was lying on his back with Severus stretched out on top, he wrapped his arms around his lover and sighed contentedly. He was still half-hard himself but content to wait till later for his own pleasure.

"You _did_ enjoy that," Severus murmured, tracing Albus' lips with a long fingertip.

"I told you that I did," Albus reminded him, "and I will never lie to you about something that concerns _us_." 

Severus looked a little sceptical, and Albus leaned up to kiss away any doubts he might have. Severus made a sleepy, contented sound, and didn't resist when Albus coaxed him to lay his head back down on his shoulder.

"Rest, love," he said affectionately. "I'll be here when you wake."

Severus' eyes were drifting shut, but he forced them back open. "Promise?" 

There was more than a hint of desperation in that question, the sound of a child who knew that adults often said things they didn't mean but was prepared to trust one more time. 

Albus swallowed the lump in his throat and kissed Severus' forehead tenderly. "I promise. I'll be right here, for the rest of our lives."

Severus made a faint sound of agreement and closed his eyes, snuggling close. Albus smiled; he'd never thought of the Potions master as a cuddler. Not that he was complaining, however. He rather liked the feel of his partner's long, lean body pressed against him while he slept. 

Odd to think that just a short month ago, he hadn't any idea how much he loved and needed the irascible man. Now that Albus had him, he intended to keep him.

Forever, as promised.

* * *

It was several hours before Severus stirred again. Albus had spent the time alternating between dozing and thinking about the enigma that was his new lover. He smiled as Severus opened his eyes, blinked, and looked down at him in confusion.

"Albus?"

"Good, you're awake," Albus said cheerfully. "Are you hungry?"

"You stayed." There was a note of disbelief in Severus' voice.

"Of course," Albus said matter-of-factly. "You asked me to stay. Is there anything you’d prefer me to order for dinner?"

Severus touched Albus' face with fingers that trembled slightly. "No one has ever stayed because I asked."

"Then you've been asking the wrong people. Now, would you prefer roast chicken? Or perhaps a nice brisket?"

"Would you forget your blasted stomach for one minute?" Severus snapped, pushing up off the couch and stomping away to the fireplace. "This is important!"

"So is dinner," Albus said patiently. "You haven't had a bite since breakfast and you need to keep up your strength."

"Yes, I know," Severus sneered. "Because I've been ill."

"No. Because I intend to take you to bed after dinner and, as our young people might say, shag you senseless."

Severus blinked. "Oh." He cleared his throat. "Chicken. Chicken would be fine."

Albus smiled and summoned a house elf. After he'd ordered a light dinner, he turned back to Severus. "While we're waiting, perhaps you would care to open this?" He picked up the package he's left there earlier and held it out to Severus. 

"What is it?" Severus took the gaily-wrapped present and looked at it suspiciously.

"I believe it is what is commonly referred to as a gift." Albus chuckled at the sour look on Severus' face. "Open it, dear boy."

Severus sat down on the couch and carefully unwrapped the package, revealing a book inside. "The Wizard's Bond: Fact or Fiction," he read out loud, then looked at Albus in surprise. "I didn't see this one in the library."

"I'm not surprised. I ordered it from Flourish and Blott's today. It's the latest work on the subject and some of the chapters are a bit advanced for our students' needs."

"If you mean that they are about sex, then you haven't been patrolling the same corridors _I_ have," Severus said drily. "The students are quite aware of the subject." 

Severus flipped through the pages, pausing every now and then to read a little bit before moving on. Albus watched, amused by the way the Potions master could tune out the rest of the world when he was involved in a book. When dinner arrived, Severus picked up his fork and absently ate his meal while he continued reading.

When Severus finally closed the book, he flushed as he saw that Albus was watching him in amusement. "I'm sorry, Albus - "

Albus waved away his apology. "No need, my dear boy. After all these years, I'm well aware of the allure books have for you. I am delighted that you found it so interesting."

Severus cleared his throat. "Yes, well, as to that…" 

He set down his fork and pushed away his plate as if he suddenly found it unappetizing. Albus called for the house elves to clear away their plates and, once they were alone, turned to Severus. 

"You have a question?"

Severus flushed again. "The book indicates that the frequency of intimate encounters is higher than average between bonded wizards."

Albus smiled in amusement at Severus' wording. "You mean that they rut like rabbits."

"Albus…"

"It's all right, Severus. In the beginning, the bond will encourage frequent coupling in order to establish the sharing of our energies. After a while it will stabilize but, yes, bonded wizards do tend to continue to enjoy frequent sex throughout their lives."

"You said the bond would extend your own life span…"

Albus nodded. "Given our comparative ages, you can expect to have me around for at least another forty years. I hope the idea isn't too appalling."

In reply, Severus leaned over and kissed him. When he broke the kiss, Albus laughed softly. "I take it that's a yes."

"Yes," Severus said, his voice husky with passion. "Take me to bed, Albus."

Albus rose from the couch more gracefully than one might have expected for a man his age and held out a hand to Severus. "It would be my pleasure." 

He led his lover into the bedroom and looked around with a frown. This room was also cheerless and looked quite stark under the bright illumination from the candles along the wall. More importantly, the bed was too small for two grown men and the mattress had clearly seen better days. 

"Well, that will definitely not do. With your permission, Severus?"

Severus' lips twitched. "As if you'd listen if I said no."

Albus turned and gave him a serious look. "I shall always listen if you say no." Then he smiled impishly, his eyes twinkling. "I just might try to talk you into saying 'yes', however."

Severus rolled his eyes. "What a relief to know that some things won't change."

Albus chuckled and turned back to the bed. With a wave of his wand, he transformed it into a large, sturdy, four-poster with a thick mattress piled high with blankets and pillows. "Much better."

He set his wand down on the night table and turned back to Severus. "Now, where were we?"

Severus used his wand to put out all the candles but one, then set his wand down beside Albus' before moving back into his arms. Albus was a little disappointed that he wouldn't be able to see his new lover clearly in the dark, but he understood Severus' anxiety about revealing his body. Albus recalled what he'd seen through the tattered robes twenty years ago, on the night he had returned, and had a feeling that the other man's body bore more marks than the dark brand on his arm. Not that it mattered to Albus, but he didn't expect Severus to believe that. Still, he vowed that one day he'd have Severus making love to him in broad daylight without a second thought. 

For the moment, he would start by showing his appreciation of his lover's body in other ways. Albus unbuttoned Severus' outer robes and pushed them off his shoulders. He was relieved to see that Severus wasn't quite as fully armoured as usual - underneath his robes, he was wearing a simple white shirt and trousers. Slowly, he unbuttoned the shirt, and as he revealed new bits of skin, he kissed them tenderly.

Severus gave a start of surprise at the first kiss, shivered at the third, and by the time Albus had the shirt completely open, the younger wizard was panting with desire. He made quick work of removing the rest of his lover's clothes and then gently pushed him toward the bed. Albus quickly shed his own robes - being a traditional sort, he wore nothing underneath - and slipped quickly into the bed. 

Severus was lying rigidly on his back, his hands clenched in the bedding, and Albus wasn't sure if it was from unbearable arousal or fear. Fortunately, Albus not only had the benefit of years of experience but had also learned to control his own body's arousal so that he could take as much time as was needed. He leaned over to kiss Severus tenderly. 

"If you'd prefer to take the top this first time…"

"No!" Severus said, looking alarmed at the idea. "I don't want - I'd rather you - dammit, Albus! I've been dreaming about you fucking me for twenty years!"

Albus laughed. "No pressure, then. I don't suppose you have a potion on hand in case of performance anxiety on my part?"

Severus snorted and pressed his body against Albus', feeling the older wizard's firm erection. "I haven't noticed any problems in that respect, Albus."

Albus nuzzled Severus' neck. "One of the benefits of the bond as well, my dear."

Severus moaned. "Albus…hurry."

"Hush," Albus said softly, pressing kisses over his lover's face. "Relax. Let me take care of you."

He turned his attention back to kissing Severus' mouth, this time letting his hands explore at the same time. His lover's body was firm and nearly hairless, his skin smooth except for the odd ridges and ribbon-like lines indicating scar tissue. Albus lightly traced each one he encountered, his heart aching for Severus with each one he discovered, and he intensified his efforts to bring his lover pleasure.

Severus gasped and moaned under his attentions, responding with gratifying ardour. Wanting to hear more of those sounds, Albus followed the path his hands had taken with his mouth. Each inch of unblemished skin was worshiped, each scar sanctified. By the time Albus reached his groin, Severus was nearly wild with need. 

Albus paused to look up at his lover. Severus obligingly pulled his legs back, displaying himself with a wantonness that made Albus' prick harden almost unbearably. 

"Now, Albus!" he groaned.

"A moment more, dear heart." Albus whispered a lubricating charm and felt his lover's body open readily to him. 

Severus' eyes opened, his eyes meeting and locking with the older wizard's, trust and love shining in the black depths. "Please, love," he whispered. "Please."

The rare endearment spoken in Severus' rich tones was the most erotic thing Albus had heard in a long time. He kissed Severus hard, then eased his way inside his lover's body until he was fully sheathed. 

"Severus," he murmured, kissing his lover again. "So beautiful."

Severus snorted, his eyes sliding shut as he adjusted to the fullness inside. "Biased."

"No," Albus objected. "Just fortunate to know you better than most."

In response, Severus wrapped his legs around Albus' waist, pulling their bodies closer together, and wrapped his hands in his hair, drawing him close enough to kiss. The tingling from their bond was there again, even stronger than before, and Albus gave into its pull, claiming his partner for life in a way he hoped would erase every doubt Severus had. Severus responded enthusiastically, unleashing passion that Albus had only seen applied to his beloved potions, and their combined completion pushed both of them joyously into oblivion.

Later, as they lay side-by-side, exchanging kisses and loving touches as their fevered bodies cooled, Severus murmured, "When you offered to let me top…I though that you would be the dominant one in our relationship."

Albus gave him a mock-glare. "You haven't been listening. We are equals. I will never try to dominate you, in or out of bed."

"Pity," Severus murmured, his eyes glinting with amusement. "I've had these fantasies about you and leather…"

"Brat." Albus smacked his lover's butt lightly. "Go to sleep or I just might change my mind about that."

Severus yawned. "Very well, Albus. I _am_ a trifle sleepy." He closed his eyes, murmuring, "And you'll be here in the morning, won't you?"

"Yes, dear heart," Albus said softly as he kissed his lover's forehead. "I'll be here in the morning."

There was no reply from his sleeping partner, but Albus didn't mind. Words weren't necessary at the moment, not when their hearts and souls were touching. He closed his eyes and followed his lover into the arms of sleep.

 

The End


End file.
